Isle of Dragons
by TerraRini
Summary: I'm sure very few people are content with the way Inheritance ended...we all hold out for the happy ending and the romantic tilt to a story... so here it is..an attempt at finishing what Paolini started and left un-finished!


Disclaimer: I give thanks to Christopher Paolini for his excellent creations. I don't own them... I am just toying with them.

Chapter 1:

Isle of Dragons

The ship arrived weathered, but whole, on the shores of an uninhabited island several weeks after it had begun it's journey past Hedarth. The mass of land stood many days east of Alagaesia and the journey had been fairly uneventful save for one storm that they had managed to come through unscathed, thanks to the strength and guidance of the Eldunari. The past two days spent in sight of land had been busy with preparations. Blodgharm and the other elves had taken the time to re-tally the provisions sent with the ship for building and colonization. The natural rock formations of the island were awe-inspiring and Eragon stood gazing at the mountainous coast from the deck of the Talita for a moment before climbing onto Saphira's back.

The previous day they had flown to the western half of the land mass, exploring what they could from the air and trying to determine if the island would be sufficient in size to support the growing dragonets and the riders. Saphira had spotted herds of wild beasts resembling the mountain goats of the northern regions of Alagaesia, and it had been difficult for Eragon to convince her to wait until they had covered the western coast of the island.

Mountainous peaks reached high into the sky, rocky crags and slopes Eragon determined would easily provide the stone needed to build the great Hall he had in mind as the council, and the mountains themselves contained enormous caverns large enough to house multiple dragons and riders. They could not have built a more perfect home.

Saphira had turned back at the western-most point of the island, a full 3rd of a day's travel from the ship, flying against wind currents in some places had slowed her. The flight back to the ship provided a much needed stretch of the wings, and Eragon allowed Saphira the chance to land and hunt.

She set him down in a clearing near to where she would be hunting, not wanting to frighten her prey by flying over them, though the smell of them on the air caused her mouth to water and her mind to focus sharply on lunch. _I shall return soon, companion of my heart._ She said to him as her great wings heaved and pushed against the air, lifting her into the sky. His stomach tossed in unease at being on solid ground after so long on a ship and rocking back and forth. He and Saphira had flown often to releive him of the mild bouts of sea-sickness he seemed plagued with, and he could quell the discomforting feeling of his stomach with a simple spell, but it was a good excuse to take flight and feel the wind on his face and to have some privacy from the elves who crewed the ship.

Now his sea-legs were taking time to adjust to the land again. He walked about the clearing once, examining the rock, the grass, the plants, and the flying insects that fluttered around him. Everything resembled the same plant and insect life of Alagaesia and Eragon was comforted knowing that the land was not so different from his home, but he wondered what creatures would differ...surely some animals had to be different..like the Snalgli on Vroengard, there had to be something new here. He settled down in the center of the clearing, Brisingr loosed from the scabbard and laying bare across his knees while he felt outward with his mind, searching for the minds of other creatures. He easily felt the insects, whose thoughts focused mostly on food and mating, he felt such creatures as rabbits, deer, and goats...or cousins to such creatures, but no humanoids, no two-legs as Saphira put it, and nothing that closely resembled the minds of such beings.

He recalled though, as he opened his eyes and looked around, that he had not felt the Nidwhal that had nearly caught him, Saphira and Glaedr on their visit to the Dragon's former home. He wondered what other creatures might lurk about without him being able to easily detect them. It made him nervous, his mind open to the sudden death of the goat Saphira had hunted and slain, he suddenly closed off his mind to the creatures around him, keeping open only his connection with Saphira.

She finished her meal and returned a little while later to find Eragon meditating, his blade ready on his lap. _Are you ready to return to the ship, dear heart?_ She asked, as he opened his eyes and looked up at her, her scales shining in the sunlight. "Aye." He replied, rising from the grass and swiftly climbing upon her back. The flight to the ship would be short, but he would be glad to be back among Blodgarm and the other elves on the ship. They had become his family, since he had left Roran, Katrina and Ismira behind...and Arya.. his stomach twisted with the longing he felt for her. _We will see her again. _ Saphira stated simply. _You have your mirror..._ She added. And Eragon nodded, knowing that Saphira was right, even though it would not be the same. He wondered if he could bear the thought of seeing Arya without being able to hold her.

They landed on the deck of the _Talita_ and Eragon climbed down, met by his companions who were eager to hear word of their destination. Questions of "What did you find? Was it Suitable for the dragons? How big is the island? met his ears, and he held up his hand. "Let us sit, and I will tell you." He told them, preparing to weave the story of what he had found. The new home of the Dragons.

A/N I hate when a story ends at the beginning... it drives me nuts that they end the story with Eragon going off in search of a place for the dragons to settle and the hatchlings to grow. And that Eragon and Arya remain unsettled. So here is my attempt at the rest of the story. Reviews, critiques, and suggestions welcome!


End file.
